post_millennialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikey Cole
Michael Robert Cole, more commonly known as Mikey, is a recurring character in the first two seasons of Post Millennials ''and a main character in the remaining seasons. He is currently taking a gap year to evaluate his options for his future and save up money to go to college. He graduated from Eleanor Roosevelt High School in '''The Final Countdown'. He spent most of high school in complicated romantic relationships and trying to come to terms with his sexuality. Mikey's family life is one of the most saddening in the entire series. At the beginning of the show, it is unknown to what extent Mikey gets along with his family, but in Wrecking Ball, it is revealed that Mikey's parents basically ignored him when he came out to them and have treated it as if it's a phase for his entire life. When Mikey finally comes out to his grandmother, Jolene Cole, he is sent to a conversion camp by his parents and grandmother in an effort to cure him. He runs away from the camp and moves in with Dylan Fisher '''and then gets emancipated from his parents. Mikey's high school experience is primarily defined by his romantic relationships. As a freshman, Mikey begins dating '''Cade Thomas, but it is unknown how long the two date. Cade is older than Mikey and pressures Mikey into having sex, but when Mikey refuses, Cade cheats on him with Dylan Fisher, leading to a nasty breakup. Several months later, Mikey meets and falls in love with Dylan. They date for a while until Dylan cheats on Mikey with Austin Matlock. This leads to Mikey going down a very dark path and isolating himself from most of his friends. He gets back together with Dylan in Movin' Out, but they have a hard time developing a close relationship due to Mikey's trust issues and depression that develops as a result of his time in conversion therapy. After the car accident in Only the Good Die Young, Dylan is left in a coma and Mikey ends up falling in love with Austin, who helps Mikey to deal with the trauma of the car accident as well as the leftover trauma from conversion therapy. Mikey ends up breaking up with Dylan when he wakes up from the coma and beginning a relationship with Austin. They date almost nonstop until the end of season five. Austin proposes to Mikey in The Final Countdown, but in Start of Something New, it is revealed that Mikey did not accept the proposal and it led to a huge breakup. However, later on in the season, Mikey and Austin get engaged for real and it has been a much smoother ride since then. Mikey doesn't have a lot of friends until much later on in the series. Through his relationship with Dylan in season three, Mikey develops a close friendship with Ana Jalil '''and '''Jackson Finch. However, this all ends with the two couples breaking up. Mikey continues a friendship with Ana, but it is never the same after his breakup with Dylan, despite Ana allowing Dylan to live in her house while Dylan is in a coma. Later on, Mikey develops a close friendship with Sophie Finch 'through the production of ''Romeo and Juliet in season four. They remain friends and as a result, Mikey becomes much closer with '''Nate Saracen, who ultimately becomes his best friend. Mikey is also close with Keltie Reid '''and '''Grace Knox '''because of the schemes to take down '''Charlie Parcher. He is portrayed by actor Rhys Matthew Bond.